Curiosity Killed the Fae
by Living-In-Bliss
Summary: Harry has changed over the summer. Secrets are soon to be revealed. Can curiosity really kill you? Harry will have a year at Hogwarts like none other. Slash HP/DM. W.I.P
1. Chapter 1

From childhood every witch and wizard will know to never mess around near a faerie ring, fae are incredibly mischievous and cheeky creatures. It is never a good idea to mix with them. Although as our little boy hero knows all too well, every rule has its exceptions. Every blue moon (this being very occasional, bordering on never) a fae will leave its ring and clan to venture out on its own, although this is about as common as a dragon and crup becoming best friends. Anyway back to the story, centuries ago there lived a young fae called Destry Ryanous, a plucky little fellow who was more mischievous than most but as fate would have it he had a curiosity to rival his infamous cheeky-streak. This is something that set him apart from most fae, who were never interested in what didn't venture near their ring. They are a tight-nick race who keep to themselves quite a bit. Destry however wanted to know everything that could be known, he wanted to know about the beyond and so on an early spring morning, he set up his bags and left.

Destry lived happily exploring until one day, while roaming around Clartine woods, was spotted by a near by faerie ring who recognized him as a distant cousin and wanted him to live with them. After realizing that this would keep occurring wherever he went, Destry slightly glamoured his appearance and became Robert Potter, a soon to be famous family line.

Nearly eight hundred years into the future at present time, that being 1996, we meet Robert Potter's great-something-grandson, Harry James Potter. And unfortunate boy who still retained his ancestors' mischievous persona and fae heritage, kept alive through generations of magical blood. For you see Harry is part wizard, 'and a thumping' good'un at that' (in the words of a good friend of his). But Harry'd father had never passed on his knowledge of his family's secret heritage due to his untimely demise along with his wife Lily (Evans) Potter when Harry was just a baby. So to this day, Harry has no clue of his _'extra'_ magical blood and lives (for most of the year) in his home/ (dangerous) school, Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now I have one more person whom I must introduce to you before I can get on with my tale. Another boy stars in this tale and though he shares in the mischievous/curious side of Harry, the two boys couldn't be more dis-similar. This boys name is Draco Malfoy, he is a pureblooded wizard whose family prides themselves on their riches and power. Draco's father Lucius drove himself mad for power during the first rein of Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle (the little bugger who killed Harry's parents and many more) but as Tom fell from power because of unknown reasons to do with Harry, the man (after some time) regained his senses and swore allegiance to The Order of The Phoenix (the opposing side). Upon Voldemort's return he once again joined the madman's ranks only this time as a spy for the Order.

Anyway all of that is irrelevant to the current tale. What is, is the family's manor in Wiltshire, which is famous for it's Stonehenge. Now Draco with all of his snobby posh glory is just as mischievous as a common fae yet he is almost as curious as Destry once was (though not quite near enough). Yet aside form this is just about as opposite to Harry as you could be. Draco is just over 6"1 with platinum blonde hair and almost alabaster skin while his eyes were like liquid mercury. One would think he was a cold hearted bastard made of ice when meeting him in public, yet to those who truly know him, they know the annoying 5 year old boy he truly acts like. His status calls for all of this calm and dominating appearance for the public with all of his true emotions and thoughts hidden from those deemed untrustworthy, then there's Harry. His fae gene's have caused his smaller stature allowing him only up to 5"7, he could hardly tower over anyone. Harry's hair is simply just a tangled mess of ebony locks while his eyes are a shock of emerald green, But for Harry there is no hiding his emotions, his heart is on his sleeve just where it belongs.

Due to his magical blood and curiousness Draco would often go up to visit Stonehenge. Which is incidentally where he developed his obsession. Whenever he could he would meet and chat with the fae visiting the Stonehenge, which is sort of like the mother of all faerie rings and was used by the elders who permanently live there as a meeting ground. But for most of the year it is flooded with fae who had come to soak up the pure natural energy of the ancient ring. It was these fae whom Draco loved, after many visit's here as a child, the fae grew to love him too and await his next visit anxiously.

After turning sixteen Lucius finally allowed Draco to come and go into the family library as he pleased. And so he sits there for hours upon hours soaking up all knowledge of fae he can get his hands on. The things Draco had learned boggled him but if Harry's father had not been killed he would have learned all that Draco knew plus so much more. The most significant being that fae have three forms, their true forms- where they are around two inches high and unique markings that are as unique as a human's finger print or tiger's stripes. These markings cover their entire body including their beautiful wings, ones even the butterflies are jealous of. The next is their human form- They only just resemble their fae with their smaller height and more pointy/delicate features. Their final form is the halfling form- In this form the markings from their true form appear on their face, arms, chest and back. Their wings are also present, obviously proportioned to their bodies that is.

On his way back to school Draco was almost jumping in excitement to share his newfound knowledge with his friends, in the privacy of their own compartment on the Hogwarts express of course.

"Draco, you do know that it's a god thing that we're wizards right? My aunt was telling me that it's an incredibly girly thing to be obsessed with faeries in the muggle world." Draco simply stared at his friend, Blaise, with a look of pure shock and indignity.  
"Muggles? What do they know? And I'm not obsessed, just curious about them is all." He replied.  
"Yeah! There's nothing wrong with being interested in fae anyway. I'd love to learn more about them if I had the time." popped in a new voice.  
"Yeah… Pans, not helping." Pansy pouted and sat back in her seat while Draco smirked at her childish display.  
"I'm sorry pans. You are always a help." Draco put his best kicked puppy look on and this seemed to melt the girl.  
"And don't you forget it." She replied with a smirk.  
"Anyway Blaise," Draco continued. "That's the muggle world, they're weird enough as it is. WHat else would they find girly? Unicorns and pixies perhaps?" Draco scoffed as the rest of the group joined in laughing.

Draco loved his friends but no one ever understood their dynamics. Most people would reckon that Draco was the leader, pansy his girlfriend, Blaise his side kick and Vincent and greg were the body guards. Yet they couldn't be more wrong. Draco was more of a body guard to the others than anyone, knowing that they would be pushed around and teased in the case of VIncent and Greg. Pansy was completely smitten with Blaise as he was back, which proved to be a constant source of entertainment to Draco. Blaise and Draco would bicker and play fight like any normal teenagers even going to the point of rolling around the common room wrestling. They all sort of fit. They weren't some sort of battle group with a leader surrounded by his soldiers, they were friends, that was all there was to it. It was perfect.

Harry however was not having such a delightful time on his journey back to school. Now, had Harry been told about his sixteenth birthday it wouldn't have come as such an unexpected shock but obviously, it had.

"HARRY!" Yelled Ron, Harry's best friend. "What's happened to you mate?" Was the (very loud) welcome he got from his friends. Hermione however (Harry's best girl friend) realized this before the slow red-head and jabbed her boyfriend in the ribs, which thankfully stopped him looking like a codfish.  
"Hello Harry, have you had a nice summer?" Hermione asked, sending a glare at Ron who immediately understood what he'd done and sent an apologetic look at Harry. Harry however had been smirking throughout the entire affair and was hardly worried about it, waving him off.  
"Hey 'Mione, Ron. Summer was pretty much the same as usual. What about you?"  
The group spent the next few minutes telling the others about their holidays before Hermione couldn't resist asking any longer.

"So, Harry?"  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
"What's happened to you? You look…."  
"Girly?" Harry supplied, raising an eyebrow/  
"Different." Hermione finished sending Harry a half glare.  
"Come on 'Mione, admit it. I look girly, Don't I Ron?"  
"Well not exactly girly but a little less boyish." He said wanting to appease both of them. "What's happened to you though? Is it a curse? Did someone hex you? I bet it was Malfoy, it was _him_ wasn't it?!" Ron ranted, getting a little carried away with himself. Though Harry just looked bemused and a little bewildered at the sudden interrogation.  
"Woah! woah, calm down. Okay, I don't know if it is a curse or not but no it wasn't Malfoy. It sort of just happened." Hermione just looked at him disbelievingly.  
"Wait a minute Harry. _'It just happened'_? When? Last night?" Harry shook his head.  
"No, no. Near my birthday. The day before I was Harry, the next, like this." He said gesturing wildly at himself. The group then spent the rest of the journey coming up with ideas about what could have caused the change. In the end they formed a plan by the time they got to the platform.

_'Curious,'_ Draco thought. _'Very curious. What would keep 'Saint Potter' away from his adoring fans at the sorting ceremony? Probably going to crash another flying car into another part of the school.'_ Draco scoffed internally at his thoughts but had been pondering this ever since Weasel and Mudblood had come in with out their adored leader. He was positive that he's seen him on the train but was nowhere to be seen now. Soon the sorting started and the feast began, thoughts of the Gryffindor boy fled his mind as he enjoyed the food in front of him.

Harry trudged past the Great Hall, he was very miffed at not being able to watch the sorting (again!) and enjoy the amazing food that the house elves had prepared, but there was something about this time that made walking past even harder. Something that really made his mouth water, it was in the Great Hall and ohhh it smelt good. So good infect that Harry almost turned around and walked straight in to get it. It was like a blend of vanilla and cinnamon ice cream with apple pie and lemon sherbet. Yet with extreme reluctance Harry turned around and set up the huge number of stairs.

After a long walk, Harry made it to the infirmary and it was only then that he noticed the slight flaw in the plan. Originally it would have been to talk to Madame Pomfrey (the schools medinurse) during dinner and have Ron and Hermione bring him some food back to eat after. Harry silently prayed that when he did get back that they would have that scrumptious… whatever it was for him, he was almost drooling at the memory of it. But he now realized that they had all forgotten the fact that the nurse would be in the Great Hall for dinner and not in her office. The Gryffindor sighed and made himself comfortable on one of the beds closest to the office and waited for the witch to come up.


	2. Chapter 2

A good half hour went by before Madame Pomfrey arrived and Harry had almost given up waiting by that point. His stomach had been growling in protest the whole time.  
"Mr. Potter. Why am I not surprised that my first patient of the year is you? Well come on then, what's the matter with you?" She pulled over a little stool to sit on so she could sit as he described what was happening to him.  
By the time he had finished, Madame Pomfrey was already checking all of his stats. Harry just sat still and watched as she circled him, casting spells and worked when she suddenly stopped still as if she had been hit with a petrifying curse. Although Harry's theory was proven wrong as she started scuttling off to a cabinet at the side of the room. After flicking through a few of her files she pulled one out before examining it for a few moments.  
"Mr. Potter, there is something you need to know but I don't think that I'm the best person who should be telling you. I'll be back in a moment, and no don't worry it's nothing fatal, nor even anything wrong with you. It is more of a personal matter." She reassured Harry after seeing the look of shock/fear on his face. And so Harry was once again left to wait in the infirmary as she bustled off to get whoever this person was.

Five minutes later (he'd been counting) the older woman returned with an even older man, but Harry was pleased to see that it was him. Although the thought that the Headmaster had been called into this sparked a small flicker of worry in his gut.  
"So my boy, Madame Pomfrey tells me that you've experienced some unusual changes over the holidays." Harry nodded and looked to the mediwitch for details.  
"Yes he seems to have had a dramatic loss of height, going from his previous 5"10 to now 5"7. His muscles, though still present and lean have become less defined and more flexible. While his figure has lost its masculine form to one more… ahh… lean." Harry's eyes widened, he knew he looked girly but not to this extent, he'd lost his muscles!? He barely noticed Madame Pomfrey dismissing herself to her office.  
"Now Harry, calm down. There is a very valid reason for all of this to happen. Tell me, it was your sixteenth birthday this holidays was it not?" Enquired the Headmaster.  
"Yes sir," Harry answered slightly confused at the somewhat random question. "But what has that got to with me looking like this?"  
"Well Harry, how can I put this, you're not exactly an ordinary wizard." Harry snorted at the old man.  
"Ah, right." Dumbledore said, realizing what he had just said. "Well, at least this time it has nothing to do with Tom or any type of curses. Simply blood." He finished as if that explained all that was going on, but Harry just continued looking at him blankly.  
"Blood? Like the blood wards my mother created?"  
"No, nothing like that. This is related to your father. Our lovely medinurse has pulled up your fathers medical files from his hospital and we have found something quite interesting. Tell me Harry what do you know of Fae or faeries if you will?" Now Harry looked even more confused and even less relieved.  
"Fae? Not a lot, but what has that got to do with anything?" He asked, not liking where this was going.  
"Well we have discovered that your father, quite surprisingly was a faerie. I may not be able to tell you a great deal about them as fae are known for being secretive, but at least we know where that mischievous streak came from now." Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye.  
"But wait, then that would mean that I'm a fae. But, but how? I haven't got any wings or anything and I thought fae never left their rings."  
"That's true, most never do but in your case, one of your ancestors must have."  
Harry sat back for a few minutes to let the information sink in. Dumbledore gave him, his time before starting up again.  
"Now Harry, while I may not be able to tell you much, I know what can. There are many books in the library with a basic outline about fae-kind for you to read. And I will ask Madame Pince to collect all of the books that are in the restricted section for you. From what I've seen, I'm sure Miss Granger would find this quite entertaining as well, should she wish to read up on fae she has my permission also. But there is one last thing, I believe that your parents would have fae knowledge or treasures in their Gringott's vault, if you would like a day pass into Diagon Ally you would be more than welcome to one though, it would be supervised of course."  
"Of course." Harry replied quickly, getting very excited, he could finally find something out about his parents. "Could Hagrid be the one to take me? That is if he has no problems with it and I'm in no rush to go so we could go anytime he is free." Dumbledore gave him a smile as he pondered the request.  
"I'll see what I can do my boy. Anyway you best be off to your common-room. Oh and a word of advice, you are free to tell whomever you wish about what you are but remember that you will be gaining quite a few extra powers that some may seek out to benefit themselves. Be wary of who and where you tell anyone. Make sure they are trustworthy." With that Dumbledore flashed him a smile, completely changing the atmosphere back to it's normal self and left the boy with a great many things to think about.

Harry could tell Ron and Hermione surely. They were his friends, they wouldn't use him, would they? As he was walking up the steps to Gryffindor tower he came up with a list of who he could tell and although he loved having things to himself (as it was a rarity having lived with his muggle relatives and then in a dormitory with four other boys) he decided that it would be best to only let a few people know. Those he knew he could trust.

Entering the common-room was just as manic as it is every year. People scuttling around trying to catch up with everyone and all of the first years trying to get a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter. Harry just smiled, waved and said a few _'Hello's'_ here and there but mostly just pushed his way through the crowd. With a nod of his head he signaled for Ron and Hermione to meet him up in the boys dormitories. They nodded back and quickly finished their conversations.

Soon the trio were sat up snugly on the beds waiting to hear what the results were. Harry felt slightly bewildered at where to start and nervous as to whether their reactions to his secret were going to be positive. Before he could even think to look at where to start they both pushed a bag full of food under his nose. While he was slightly unhappy that they hadn't bagged him that amazing smelling… thing, he was pleased to note that they had gotten him all of his favorite foods. A plate of bangers and mash, charmed to stay warm and fresh followed by treacle tart. This is why he loved his friends. After a few moments of silently munching on his food, Hermione let out a sigh.  
"Look Harry, I know I usually have a go at you two about this but please talk with your mouth full, the suspense is killing me. Though please don't spray us with your dinner in the mean time."  
Harry gave her smile and decided that it was best just to go out and say it.

"'Mione, could you set up some silencing charms and a locking one as well. Yours are a lot stronger than mine." At this the other two thirds of the golden trio shared a nervous glance while Hermione did as requested.  
"Harry mate are you okay?" Ron ventured.  
"You do look as if you've seen a ghost." Hermione added. Ron gave her a confused look.  
"Why should ghosts make Harry worried?" Both Hermione and Harry let out a laugh at this.  
"Muggle expression, Ron." Hermione answered, patting his arm slightly.  
"Okay enough stalling, what's going on Harry?" She finished.  
"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news." He started vaguely. "But before I tell you anything, you have to promise me that you will never tell another soul, for my safety and yours." Now the two really were getting scared, but they nodded all the same.  
"Whatever you tell us will never leave this room, you can trust us." This seemed to reassure Harry greatly.  
"Okay well I guess I should start with the good news then. Firstly 'Mione I've got a large amount of books coming from the restricted section with permission for you to read them as well, though I doubt that would have stopped me from lending them anyway." Harry could see that behind all of her worry in her eyes, Hermione lit up the moment he said it, she never failed to make him smile. "And I'm getting a day pass to Diagon Alley, If you two need anything or want something dropping off."  
"Now that's all pretty awesome Harry, but you're forgetting one thing. What's going on with you? Stop stalling this, we're worried for you." This comment surprisingly came from Ron, who was getting slightly frustrated at waiting.  
"Okay, okay. Well you don't need to worry, it's not a curse." _'Yet'_ Harry added mentally, not knowing enough about the situation to determine yet. "But, uhm, I'm a- a faerie?" He stumbled, still shocked at the fact itself to be certain, resulting in the statement ending up sounding like a question.  
"Harry? Are you trying to tell us that you're gay? Because that's not exactly a nice term. And we've known that for a while actually."  
"No, no, no. I'm a fae. As in the creature- Wait! Hang on, what do you mean 'you already knew I was gay?'" Hermione had the decency to look sheepish.  
"Well, it's just that you've barely looked at a girl since Cho and aside from the fact that it ended badly, I have seen you looking… erm… at other boys…." Hermione mumbled her voice trailing at the end. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a few minute while everyone tried to sort out what was going through their heads.

"Wait so, what did you mean by faerie then Harry? You don't actually mean that you have creature blood in you, do you?" Ron prompted after the silence really started to get to him.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I meant." The information took a couple of seconds to sink in.  
"Well that's a relief. We were thinking that this was going to be something huge." Hermione joked, trying to make light of the situation.  
"Not huge?! Hermione, I just found out that I'm not human and also that I'm a five year old girls daydream and you say that this isn't huge?!" Harry snapped.  
"Oh no! No!" The girl reassured. "I didn't mean it like that! Of course it's huge for you, but I mean, there are many families with creature blood in them, it's not that uncommon. And well what with everything with You-Know-Who, I was expecting it to be that type of big."  
"Oh right, sorry for snapping. I'm just a bit…"  
"Yeah I get it."  
"Wait a minute," Ron butted in. " Why do you think that a.) This is a bad thing and b.) You're a five year old girls daydream?"  
"It's a muggle thing Ron, it's a very girly thing to be obsessed with faeries. And well, about the other thing. Do I really need to be more weird? Right now I'm a Wizard/faerie who speaks parseltongue and who just so happens to be the only person in the entire wizarding world who can kill a psycho-maniac who's off killing muggles and muggleborn. My new moniker will be The-Bloody-Faerie-Who-Lived! Have I missed anything else out? Or have I completed my list of freakishness?" Harry ranted.  
"Hey! Calm down Harry, you're not a freak and even I know that fae are awesome creatures. They're powerful and they can fly! How awesome would that be?"  
"Ron?" Hermione said slowly, as if talking to a three year old. "You do know that you play in a game where you fly and throw balls at each other or try to catch other flying balls right?" Ron snorted indignantly and laughed.  
"Yes, obviously but Harry now has wings! He doesn't need a broomstick!"  
"Wait! Hold up, go back! WINGS?! Nobody said anything about wings! I don't have wings!" Harry barked, confused at what was happening.  
"All fae have wings. I thought you listened in Care for Magical Creatures." Hermione said, both boys could tell that she was about to go into lecture mode.  
"Well, yeah. But none of that makes any sense! I'm not 2 inches high and I don't have any wings or markings. All that's happened is that I've lost a couple of inches and my face has changed. Nothing more." Harry said, as if in denial (although knowing Harry he probably was).  
"Obviously, you're in your human form." Ron put in, seemingly happy about putting facts into a conversation.  
"I have different forms now!" For Harry this day was simply getting weirder and weirder and more annoying.  
"Yes, you have three forms. We should go up to the library after classes tomorrow and get you some books out." 'Mione stated while Ron and Harry shared a knowing look. Hermione would barely leave the library now that she had a new pet project to work on. This however did seem to placate Harry a bit, enough to calm him down anyway. The trio lifted the charms and set on going to bed.


End file.
